1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headwear, more specifically, to a hat that has a receptacle for securely holding an article regardless of orientation of the hat.
2. The Prior Art
Various forms of headwear for use while playing various sports have been patented. Many of these hats include pockets for storing and displaying articles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,664,255 discloses a hat with a strip of cloth sewn into the side and divided into a number of small pockets. Unfortunately, if the articles do not fit snuggly in the pockets, they can fall out when the hat is removed. One solution is suggested in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,744,256, 4,312,076, 4,451,935, and 5,539,929, which all disclose hats with sealable pockets. The shortcomings with these designs are that the stored articles are no longer visible and an extra step of having to open the pocket is needed to remove the articles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,813 discloses a hat with transparent pockets so that the articles are visible. However, like the hat of U.S. Pat. No. 1,664,255, the articles can fall out when the hat is removed.
Despite the number of different disclosures related to pockets for hats, there remains a need for a hat that the hold articles securely and visibly.